


Clowns

by votiveviscera



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clowns, F/M, Gen, M/M, Russian Skating Family, fear of clowns, mila is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/votiveviscera/pseuds/votiveviscera
Summary: Originally from a tumblr prompt of "Where the fuck did that clown come from?" with the Russian skating family.Mila is a troll and enjoys teasing her teammates.





	Clowns

Ice skaters were often through gifts at the end of their performance. Plushies and flowers rained down onto the rink with the applause and most of them were usually cleaned up and never seen again. However, for some reason that the majority of team had yet to understand, Mila had chosen to keep a plushie clown that had been thrown to her. And that would be fine, if it were a cute one, something child friendly. This one though was the thing of nightmares, the kind that looked like it would come to life in the night and slaughter you in your bed.

The first to encounter it was Georgi, whom Mila carefully hid behind as he sat fixated on his ex, Anya’s, performance. He never saw the sneak attack coming.

“Hello Georgi, I love you.” Mila put on her best creepy little girl voice as she lent the plush round his shoulder. Luckily for him, the loud, high pitched scream that left him was drowned out by the cheers as Anya finished her performance.

“Why would you do that?!” He yelled after her as she cackled, putting the plush in front of her face and making it dance.

“You need to move on, Georgi. Moooove oooon.”

He threw several choice words after her before he was pulled back into his seat by Yakov, who looked like he was wondering what he did to deserve these children. But Mila was far from done. She knew her next target.

Victor was always easy to find if you knew where Yuri Katsuki was. When she spotted them across the seats Mila pulled her black hood up and started inching her way toward him. With the clown poised at the ready, she readied herself for the attack. She took a deep breath, opened her mouth and-

“Mila…what are you doing with that clown?” Victor sat looking at her with a raised eyebrow, head tilted in confusion. Mila groaned and dropped into the seat next to him.

“Vitya, you’re no fun.” She stuck out her tongue at him, hugging the clown to her. It took a moment before she noticed a tuft of black hair over Victor’s shoulder. “Yuuri….”

“Has the clown gone?” Came a small voice and then she noticed the hand that was clinging to Victor’s arm, gold ring glinting in the bright lights of the rink. “Can it go?” A smirk formed on Mila’s voice as back the clown came to lean over Victor’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you love me, Yuuri?” She put the little girl voice back on, “I’m such a cute clown!” A string of Japanese came from Yuuri, that if she had to she would guess was swearing, as he pressed his face into Victor’s shoulder.

“Mila….” Victor’s hand came up to cover the clown’s face. “Don’t scare Yuuri, that’s mean.”

“Vitya,you sound like like my mother,” Mila whined and stood back up, turning to leave.

“I know Yura doesn’t like clowns either,” Victor added, casual enough to seem just a throwaway comment but Mila knew an offer when she was handed one. A grin formed on her face as she all but skipped away.

Yuri was harder to find, being around the same height or shorter than most of the competitors and public that filled the building and lined the rink. So Mila spent a lot longer than she wanted to searching for him, constantly finding small blondes and yet not the right one. She was getting ready to give up when her phone buzzed with a text from “<3Otabek<3″ and a grin slowly formed on her face. Because, wherever her boyfriend was, Yuri would be too. The pair had been inseparable since the Grand Prix final which Mila found adorable much to Yuri’s chagrin.

Otabek spotted her as she crept up behind Yuri but did little more than frown, leaving him completely unsuspecting. She lent the clown round in front of Yuri’s face with a grin,

“Boo!”

The speed at which she has to move out the way to avoid the flailing limbs and attempted kicks is worth it for the sheer panic on his face.

“What the fuck?! Get that away from me, hag!” His hands are clenched at his side, trying to shout over Mila’s delighted giggles. “Where the fuck did that clown come from?” Mila pauses for a second to calm herself then pulls her best Lilia face.

“Yuri Plisetsky, don’t use ugly words.” There’s a moment of silence then Yuri’s hand has to come up to hide a grin.

“Looks like you do have talent, hag.”

“Love you too, primadonna.”


End file.
